Days of Chrintmayx
by TarthEyes
Summary: A human tradition is force on Hiyori by Hikifune, and to her surprise Chrintmayx is more fun that she had ever thought... a Christmas Hiyori/Shinji, not so fluffy like my usual self
1. Chrintmayx

**Days of Chrintmayx**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine. Kubo Tite is the master mind behind it, so PLEASE if you want to complain as much as I want to for not making anything clear with the manga and making us wait until January 4th 2011, I heard he has a twitter account.

The biggest thank you goes to my Beta, **Chancewriter**, who was nice enough to correct my English (because after my English assessment at work, I have written proof that my writing/structure sucks) and improve my story.

As usual in my stories, **Author Notes** at the bottom, just a friendly warning *spoilers* (that are hardly spoilers by now) from the manga 377 and episode 285 _Italics_ are for thoughts and some cursing but nothing major.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

She was annoyed and there was no other way to describe it and her demeanor and expression was clear proof of how much she hated the idea her Captain had had. It was one thing to actually celebrate a weird holiday from the human world, but another very, VERY different thing to make the Fukutaichou (and the entire squad) unwilling participants of this…thing. Honestly, and it wasn't her anger talking, Hiyori didn't even know the name of the freaking celebration. She had voiced it several times in a wrong manner and was kindly corrected by Hikifune. What was it?

Xtkast, no.

Crilmtar, no.

Ahh, yes, she remembered now: Chrintmayx.

A stupid festival where a fat man gave presents to children that had been nice and these aforementioned presents were collected in their stockings or under a tree, which was called the Chrintmayx tree. So Hikifune had bought stockings for everybody and instructed people to give each other things and place them in their stockings. "Just for fun" The beautiful woman had said, instructing them all NOT to open absolutely anything until December 25th or else Satan would be angry. Satan. That was the name of the fat guy that came to bring the gifts, no?

The whole idea of the holiday was bad and all, and yes it annoyed her to no end, but the thing that had her blood boiling in that second was the dickhead moron 5th Division Captain that was rolling on the floor with laughter at the whole idea of Hiyori being involved with the Chrintmayx and her much decorated office.

Completely full with anger, the girl lifted the small couch and threw it onto the laughing man.

"WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY! YOU'VE BEEN LAUGHING FOR AN HOUR!"

An injured Shinji emerged from under the broken furniture complaining of being mistreated as always and only slightly amazed at her strength. "You have no sense of humor, brat. You're a naughty girl, so probably _Satan_ won't bring you any gifts." He voiced with a huge grin, but the girl instead of being angrier for the taunt, made a very confused expression.

"It's a Christmas insult if you didn't get it." He said getting up and crossed his arms over his chest.

She frowned deeply and corrected him. "Chrintmayx."

He hit himself with his palm and chuckled. "Christmas. And it's Santa not Satan and he gives toys; not eternal damnation."

"I tell you," she was loosing her patient even faster than usual because this topic was one of those where she couldn't have been wrong, not that this was any subject where Shinji could be right, "It's Chrintmayx. Satan gives you gifts at Chrintmayx. Hikifune-san told me."

Exasperated with her, he rolled his chocolates eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Merry Chrintmayx, Hiyori." Shinji voiced with a tone full with the purest of sarcasm. "What are you giving people for your celebration? Hikifune told me you HAVE to give people presents."

"Dunno yet, but what is it to you?" She reproached angrily to his face getting up from her chair and throwing a menacing look, "You're not from this squad, so you are not in on it."

"For your information I always gave Hikifune a present at this time of year." His trademark smirk was right there in his lips.

"Really? What are you giving her?" Maybe Shinji's gift could be a guideline, so hers would not disappoint her mother figure, because after all the only present she really wanted to give was the one that was directed to her.

Shinji closed his eyes and spoke in the most natural matter of fact voice he could use. "Sexy lingerie."

The result was that a Captain was almost murdered from a Fukutaichou of another squad. As Shinji lay in the hospital bed he briefly wondered whether the real world had a jovial fat man in a red suit to give out gifts and Soul Society had a parallel universe Santa that instead went by the name of Hiyori a.k.a. Satan.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello again guys! I'm back with some holiday spirit.

This story resembles a little 17 ways but is a Chrintmayx (Xmas) story. For once, I'm going to try to follow the cannon (Ugh!) and they won't be Shinji/Hiyori kisses under the Soul Society stars (kawaiiii!) until later on (I can't follow the cannon completely beside they together are cannon I HAVE SOLID PROVE NOW, watch episode 210 where he is holding her to protect her from Hollow Kensei, she has her hand in his hand! OMG!) Sorry for the fangirl moment.

Just a couple of details, due to the fact that is almost Xmas, the chapters are particularly small and I'll try to post as many as I can before December 25th, but I apologize in advance if I (we counting Chancewriter) can make it.

And BTW this story is totally based in the Christmas song: 12 Days of Christmas. But with a Bleach twist (Vizard twist) and due to time problems won't be 12 days. Sorry!

Hugs and have a great XMAS!

Kate


	2. First year of Chrintmayx

**Days of Chrintmayx**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine, hope it would be... *daydreams* The original 12 days of Christmas isn't mine either, but this story is and also the weird Hiyori/Shinji version of the song, but you can borrow it if you ask for permission.

.

* * *

On my first year of Chrintmayx,  
a Shinigami sent to me  
a zanpakutou ornament to hang on the top of a tree.

* * *

.

A yellow and black blur entered the 5th Division Captain's office on a chilly December 25th, almost crashing the door into the attentive Lieutenant, who detecting a visitor, was approaching the door, but the force of the shove was so hard that the brunette had to use shunpo to avoid a direct hit in the face. The small Fukutaichou of the 12th Division stood in front of the desk where sat the Captain completely oblivious to the behavior of the guest and was cleaning his ear in a bored manner.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Hiyori asked with several throbbing veins in her forehead and red tint in her cheeks due to her anger and the enormous effort she expelled to get from the 12th to the 5th in 3.5 seconds.

Shinji wiggled an eyebrow inquiring at a mini sword ornament that the mad girl had in her hand. "A zanpakutou, idiot. You should be demoted for not being able to recognize a simple thing as that."

Quicker than lightning she grabbed the back of his head and crashed it against his desk. Shinji screamed at her about the reason of her being so violent towards him, and Hiyori like normal only hit him again. Aizen, completely familiarized with the interactions of the two of them (it wasn't a normal day if this didn't happen at least 3 times at day) took the opportunity to leave.

"Taichou, if you'll excuse me I'll be going now."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead Sousuke." The blonde pronounced in a light tone and then re-focused his attention to the girl before him.

"Don't deny it Hage Shinji! I know you did it. All the other presents had cards!" And she shoved the small ornament in his face. "Is this your way to keep annoying me in silence?"

The man grabbed the object from her petit hands and examined every detail like if he would miss one, he would be in danger as he surreptitiously admired from the corner of his eyes the expression of the ornament's new owner.

He pronounced with a big grin, "I have no idea what are you talking about. This is the first time I have ever seen this thing." Closing his eyes and scratching his head Shinji went on, "Besides, why would I give anything to YOU?"

"That's why I want to know! Because I know you gave it to me!" The girl kept screaming for more time while he made annoying, mocking faces and didn't stop until she punched him.

"I don't want it." She said a little flushed, though this time it didn't have anything to do with physical effort.

"Throw it away, then." He muttered half serious not looking directly at her.

"Hikifune doesn't let me." Hiyori gave a long sigh and sat cross-legged atop his desk. "Why did you give me a present Shinji?"

He let the silence settle more time between them. The funniest part was that after all, this supposedly awkward silence was not that awkward.

"I already told it wasn't me." He got up from his leather chair and walked around the desk to position himself next to her. "Why did you take so long to come here and nag me? It's almost 7 p.m."

Hiyori frowned still mad, but more calmly while she crossed her arms. "Hikifune-san threatened me with triple of paper work if I came here to kill you, so I decided to calm down and only kick your ass."

The man sweat-dropped. _My life is only worth that little to Kirio? Geez, at least she could have told her that she would go to some funky prison or be condemned to death. But paper work for murder? It seems I'm a bit unappreciated of me_. "Didn't you tell her about the dinner?"

"Like I go around telling people I have dinner with you." She said pouting. "They'd probably think I've gone insane."

"or soft."

"SHUT UP BUTTFACE!" but this time she only shouted, she didn't hit him.

Shinji taking advantage of the lack of serious injuries and the fact that he was starving, grabbed her right hand softly to guide her out of the office. "Let's go."

Hiyori flushed for a second looking at his back while he slowly dragged her. She was pretty much in shock. What was happening between them? Since when did Shinji touch her so tenderly? And since when did she care about how this moron touched her? But something got her out her thoughts.

"Wait," and she let go his warm hand and edged back to the desk, "I forgot the present you didn't give me." She spat sarcastically.

He followed her to the desk, waited for her to grab the little ornament and re-took her hand between his. Shinji had been always amazed of how cold Hiyori's hands were; it was like the girl couldn't retain any body heat. He wondered if her feet were the same with her constant putting in and taking off of her socks and warajis.

"I'm telling you stupid shrimp, I didn't give you anything."And a mischievous smile made his eyes twinkle with mischievous evil and a hint of a lack of self-preservation. "Maybe you have a secret admirer."

She pulled away her hand from him and kicked his face, making the Captain growl in pain.

"Yeah maybe." And she started walking towards the exit. "Move it, ass. I'm starving." She said, leaving the room with her zanpakutou ornament that she would use to decorate the top of the tree in her office.

.

* * *

On my first year of Chrintmayx,  
a Shinigami sent to me  
a zanpakutou ornament to hang on the top of a tree.

* * *

.

**A/N**: Only the begginning peeps, hope you guys liked it.


	3. Second year of Chrintmayx

**Days of Chrintmayx**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine, hope it would be... *daydreams* The original 12 days of Christmas isn't mine either, but this story is and also the weird Hiyori/Shinji version of the song, but you can borrow it if you ask for permission.

* * *

On my second year of Chrintmayx,  
an idiot shinigami sent to me

Two red gloves  
and a zanpakutou ornament to hang on the top of a tree

* * *

.

Another year had gone by in Soul Society and the end of December approached more rapidly than the Fukutaichou of the 12th Division would expect, and just like the year before Hikifune, one of the captains of the Gotei 13, had insisted that after last Chrintmayx success, they would have to do it again.

What a pain in the ass.

So just like last year, Hiyori voiced that it was a great idea to her mother figure even when in the inside she thought it wasn't, and participated only in the necessary activities, that is, buying cheap holiday candy to give to everybody as a present. The only gift that was different was Hikifune's because in reality it was the only present that really mattered to the pigtailed Lieutenant, the rest was an obligation created by rank and her Captain.

However, there was another thing that differed from the year before, and that thing had her in a cherry Chrintmayx mood: Shinji was on a long, long, long, long mission, so it could only mean that there would be no weird anonymous gift this year. Of course deep, deep down, somewhere near her big toe deep, she cared. She really cared that he wouldn't be there to annoy her and expend time with her and also there existed the fact that he could be hurt in such a dangerous mission, but those feelings were only reserved to be brought into her mind when she was alone in bed thinking of many things that never, ever, should be voiced out loud. But on the outside and for everyone that would like to hear about it or happen to be standing in earshot, she was happy that the woman-haired, obnoxious, skirt-chasing Captain wouldn't be there with her on that date.

In the early morning of December 25th Hiyori arrived first to her office like usual and after turning the fireplace to get a little heat in her cold hands she decided to examine the gifts the members of the Division and Hikifune had sent her, not before eyeing from the corner of her eye the small zanpakutou ornament that Shinji – not him in his opinion - had given her last year. With the mental image of the long haired Taichou she couldn't avoid a long sigh, thinking what he'd have been doing right at that moment, but shaking her head and throwing the ideas away from her mind, particularly ideas that she SHOULD NOT under NO circumstance associate with Shinji. She sat deciding to open her overlarge stocking.

Hiyori found the usual cards, candy, parchment, ink, a yukata Hikifune already had warned her she had bought her, and at the bottom a white box.

Blinking several times at the strange object, Hiyori examined curiously every detail in the box, and even when she was a bit afraid of what she would find, she decided to open the card-less present only to discover the most beautiful, delicate and expensive looking red gloves she had ever seen. Hesitantly she took one and put it on. It fit it just like the name of the object, like a glove, perfectly. It was practically like if the person had measured Hiyori's hand and had made them custom made.

"Wow those are pretty Hiyori dear, who sent them?" Hikifune said walking into the office to catch the girl in the middle of staring at the beautiful present.

Hiyori trying to hide her liking took it off and threw it unceremoniously into the box without closing it "Don't know. They don't have a card," and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I bet it's another of Shinji's jokes, they probably explode or something when you put both on."

"Hiyori" The woman voiced in a lecturing tone, "Remember it's Hirako-san or Hirako Taichou and he is not even in Seretei, you should stop seeing wolves when there are only sheep."

"I bet he found a way to put it there before he left." She mumbled for herself, but her Captain was able to hear it.

"I think that you actually want Hirako-san to be your secret admirer," and a shocking expression ruled Hiyori's face directed at Hikifune. "I don't think he is a bad suitor dear. On the contrary, I think he returns the same feeling you have for him."

"Hate and content?" She said imitating the color of a lobster.

The older woman chuckled. _Still not ready to admit what it so bluntly obvious for the rest of us that watch you two interact every day. You're just like Shinji then. Although I think he is becoming more aware of it, if he wasn't, he wouldn't be doing all this_. "If you feel those two emotions for him, then you probably would not care to know that he would be coming back this afternoon. His mission is over."

Hiyori pushing all her presents to the floor, started working on the paper work due the same day and responded to Hikifune, not even looking at her. "No, not at all. I don't care."

_You are only here because you want to make sure to kick his ass the moment he walks to the door, nothing else. If he is hurt, it's his goddamn fault for being a weakling._ Hiyori voiced while she swung her legs in the hallway of the 5th Division where she was sitting. Actually, to be more accurate she was in front of the Captain's office, waiting. She had been there for 2 hours now, and there was no sight of the idiot Baldy.

The girl closed her eyes for just a minute and a surprised voice made her open them in a second.

"Hiyori?" Shinji's face was very close to her flushed cheek, "What are you doing here?"

Not fully recovered from the shock of having him so close, she stuttered a little, "ehm, ehm…"nothing came to her mind, until a light turned on her head. Luckily it took her no more than a second to come out with an excuse. "I made a bet with Hikifune-san. I said you were serious hurt because even though you're a Captain you're useless. I guess I lost." And she started to walk away, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

But this time, unlike the last Chrintmayx her hand was not cold. A red, beautiful glove was keeping it warm.

Shinji only grinned.

* * *

On my second year of Christmas,  
an idiot shinigami sent to me

Two red gloves  
and a zanpakutou ornament to hang on the top of a tree


	4. Third year of Chrintmayx

**Days of Chrintmayx**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine, the original 12 days of Christmas isn't mine either, but this story is and also the weird Hiyori/Shinji version of the song.

* * *

On the third year of Chrintmayx,  
a mysterious shinigami sent to me  
Three French pens,  
Two red gloves  
and a zanpakutou ornament to hang on the top of a tree.

* * *

.

In theory Sarugaki Hiyori was happy. And that was due to the fact that with Hikifune Kirio in another dimension guarding the Soul King her nightmareish December with lights, Satan Claws, snowmen (Satan's army) and other crap the human used to celebrate Chrintmayx was, as the woman, completely gone. With her relatively new Captain Urahara Kisuke, silly human celebrations were forgotten to give pass to research and investigation in order to improve the Shinigami way of life and fighting. It wasn't that the useless lazy light blonde man was a bad Taichou, no; just holidays that were celebrated in the real world were not a part of his ideas at the end of December.

She was in theory, happy.

Although in the bottom of her heart, she had to admit that she would miss being 'forced' to decorate her office, hang the tree and place the zanpakutou ornament, that now decorated the corner of her desk at her room at the top of the pine Hikifune ordered from Jidanbō every second week of the last month of the year.

However, there was another thing she would miss: Shinji's gift. Because not even with the overwhelming evidence that last year he could not possibly have placed the gift in her stocking, she was sure he was the one that had been giving her things for the last two years in a row. But this year, without the excuse of mandatory gift exchange, there was no way the Baldy ass would give her anything, when there wasn't even a stocking to place the present. The only thing Hiyori now owned in the Taichou's office that had become the Shinigami Research & Development Institute was a small desk where she worked on the tasks Kisuke gave her.

So she entered the white office on December 25th without saying proper greeting to anyone and with a bigger frown than usual. The men and women from her Division, well aware of the temper of the Lieutenant move out of the way of the pigtailed girl, so they wouldn't be in serious danger. Hiyori placed herself lazily in her chair and in a second her eyes focused on the wrapped box on the desk and her eyes became the size of plates.

There it was, December 25th and she had a gift from an unknown person on the top of her desk.

_Idiot Shinji_ she thought with evil in her face. _Now I really have you!_

So she turned to the person that sat closely to her. "Hey you stupid Akon!" and she approached the child with his brownish skin and black hair. "Did you see who left that in my desk?"

The boy kept working and didn't even bother to look at the Fukutaichou to answer her, missing that the girl was holding the package like if a bomb would be inside. "No. Some of us actually come here to work."

"Ahhhh! I'm asking you if you saw anyone that didn't belong here leave this for me, it's not rocket science moron!" And she raised the present to hit Akon with it, but to her surprise someone else took it to examine it.

"Oh, how lovely! Someone left you a present Hiyori-san?" Urahara was there in a second squealing with delight.

"That is obvious." She crossed her arms again and kept her normal frown, "I just wanted to know who it was since there is not a card on it."

"Actually Hiyori-san, " Kisuke showed her a white card with the drawing of a reindeer and without any regard for her privacy the Taichou opened the card and read out loud for the everyone to listen. Hiyori was so shocked she was unable to move.

"Hope this helps you with your new adventure, all the luck in the world. Sincerely a friend," The man chuckled, "Well you were right Hiyori-san, and even with the card it's not clear who gave you this present." And he returned the gift to the girl that took it and sat without uttering a word for the entire morning. Hiyori didn't know whether the ambiguous note was actually a blessing or just another way to mess with her. The only thing she did know for sure was that 'that' was not the elegant – and girly- handwriting of the man that she had pointed out as the one to blame in this situation, so Shinji had one more evidence of his innocence in this case.

After lunch, Hiyori decided that some nice and quiet time on the roof of the Division would make her head clear.

She laid down thinking about Hikifune, Urahara, Shinji and everything she couldn't possibly control or figure out.

"Watcha doin' stupid?" The lovely voice of Shinji woke her up from her thoughts. "Watcha doin' alone out here?"

"What is it to you if I am here or there?" She spat throwing him a dirty look. "Get lost. I wanna be alone."

He ignored her and sat next to her. "Missing Kirio?" He knew that even pronouncing her name was a bit of taboo, but her expression made him worry and it wouldn't be likely that she would search for him to unburden herself, although when her mother figure told her she was leaving, Hiyori went to him for comfort. Shinji grinned, but in a second a waraji in his face erased the smirk.

"Shut up Shinji." Translation: No it's not that and I don't wanna talk about Kirio you dipshit.

So the Captain decided to change the subject. "What do you have there?" and he pointed to her hands.

"Don't pretend you don't know Baldy! It's the stupid present you left on my desk this morning."

"Are you going to start with that one again? I haven't given you anything Hiyori and if I would," In a swift movement he stole the present from her hands, "I would never give you something in a box; it could be dangerous to me later on." Without asking for permission he read the card and made a serious face, a too serious face to be a present he had sent her…he had sent her the gifts, right?

In the same tone he returned the gift. "You should open it."

She, looking at his solemn gesture listened to him for once. There inside the box where 3 old, they were probably antiques, pens.

Shinji stood up, walked to the edge of the building and spoke without turning. "You should thank your secret admirer, those look expensive."

And with two of Hiyori's blinks he was gone.

She didn't understand anything. What was he so mad about?

.

* * *

On the third year of Chrintmayx,  
a mysterious shinigami sent to me  
Three French pens,  
Two red gloves  
and a zanpakutou ornament to hang on the top of a tree.


	5. Four year of Chrintmayx

**Days of Chrintmayx**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine, the original 12 days of Christmas isn't mine either, but this story is and also the weird Hiyori/Shinji version of the song.

* * *

On the fourth year of Chrintmayx,  
two Shinigamis sent to me  
Four ribbons someone herd,  
Three French pens,  
Two red gloves  
and a zanpakutou ornament to hang on the top of a tree.

* * *

.

For eight months Hiyori had expended looking for missions –small, dangerous, insignificants, pretty much any kind - so she wouldn't be in Soul Society when December 25th came, but no; she hadn't been successful because Urahara Kisuke, her good for nothing Captain had insisted that she remained in Seretei, arguing that something could come up and a valuable person like her should be ready for any eventuality.

_Eventuality my ass_ The girl thought getting out of bed in her room.

The night of December 24th she went to sleep fairly early, so she would be the first one to arrive to the Shinigami Research & Development Institute and she had time to erase all the evidence of a gift.

The rays of sunlight woke her up early, just like her plan was, and she was surprised to find the thing she was dreading the most, and it wasn't in her work space, no: it was in her FREAKING ROOM!

A stupid gift on the bottom of the bed.

To make things even worse, the person who had sent it had entered her room in the middle of the night and she hadn't even felt his reiatsu.

_WHAT IN THE HELL?_

Hiyori was a patient girl – in her mind - but this had been enough, this amount of teasing and torturing would not be tolerated and she knew exactly where she was supposed to start looking for the guilty person. So just wrapping a soft white robe above her pajamas and with no shoes, Hiyori began her journey to the bedroom of the Captain of the 5th.

She ignored the stares of the members of that Squad while she walked with only one destination in her mind and just a couple of steps before she encountered Shinji's door, the glasses wearing Fukutaichou was about to talk to her, but with a laser look, she made Aizen step back a couple of steps, and pushing the Taichou's door open she found the idiot profoundly sleeping.

She closed the door and looked around the room for props, finding a beautiful vase with flowers, so taking advantage of his unconscious state she poured the entire contents on the face of the sleeping blond making him wake up and fight the cold sensation of the water and the thorns of the roses.

A little disoriented and very wet Shinji turned to see who had done such a thing to him, because who ever he/she/it was, it would be the last thing they'd do. So he was overwhelmed with surprise when he saw a very angry Hiyori looking at him with something beyond wrath in her eyes.

"What the hell Hiyori! Why did you d-" But the girl cut him off.

"I've had it Shinji! You're going to tell me why you're giving me gifts for Chrintmayx and you're GOING TO TELL ME NOW!" The last part was heard in the entire Seretei.

"Again with that, I didn't give you shit!" and he crossed his arms feeling goose bumps rise all over his body due to the water she had thrown at him. "And even if I had there's no reason to get me wet in my sleep you retard!"

She punched him. "I want an answer and I want it now."

"I already gave you one."

"I want the truth."

"I already told you."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not"

"Yes you're."

"No, I'M NOT."

"YES YOU ARE AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH I'LL POUND YOUR FACE TO THE CURVE FOR THE ENTIRE DAY!" She shouted with a red face.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes"

"Your gift is in my closet." And this time the one frowning was him, "Open it and take it, you idiot."

The girl calmly walked to where Shinji stored his clothes, and with trembling hands opened the doors to find a small box, "So you really didn't send the one from this morning…"

"No." And he got up from his wet bed and started walking towards her, "Or last year's."

Hiyori still looked in the direction of the present without daring to pick it up. Him seeing her hesitation walked behind her until she could feel his hot presence and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Take it." He whispered in her neck.

She swallowed hard and felt her freckles become red in embarrassment. Why in the hell was Shinji hugging her so affectionately? Why had he admitted so easily he had a gift for her without teasing or mocking? And why she wasn't kicking his ass for not keeping his hands off of her?

Hiyori couldn't answer any of the questions. She was speechless even in her mind. Taking all the courage she could bring from within she extended a nervous hand and grabbed the present discovering that it looked exactly like the one she had forgotten in her room.

Shinji admiring her unexpected reaction decided to just come clean, he would be murdered anyway when she really realized he was hugging her so tightly and both of them were only wearing their sleeping attires. "I gave you the zanpakutou and the gloves, Kirio helped me." He was short and kept it simple; maybe she would make his death painless if he didn't rant much.

"And the pens?" She inquired in low voice not moving from his grip.

He rolled his eyes and made a 'chss' sound in annoyance. "Kisuke."

"Kisuke?"

"I made the terrible mistake of telling him about," and he chuckled at the use of Hiyori's version of Christmas, "Chrintmayx and how Hikifune gave you gifts, so he took it on himself to give you one, although he shouldn't have." And the last part was pronounced with a tint of exasperation.

"Mmmm." Was the only response while she started to open his present to encounter red ribbons. "Someone left the exact package in my room this morning."

"He probably bought you ribbons, as well." He kept talking in the same way, but grinning he planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Merry Chrintmayx Hiyori." And he walked away leaving a burning sensation where his lips had touched her skin.

"But now if you'll excuse me, a certain someone bathed me with my clothes on, so I'm going to change." And he eyed her with a lewd expression. "Of course you can always stay and watch the show, but you have to change as well to make it fair. After all, you're already half naked."

She gave him a punch that made him crash with one of the walls. "A couple of presents do not give you the right to talk to me like that you PERVERT!" And she opened the door to leave. "I'm going now, I have to go kill Kisuke for trying to trick me too."

And the long hair blonde raised his bleeding head at her parting words.

"Merry Chrintmayx Stinking Baldy."

And with that she was gone.

.

* * *

On the fourth year of Chrintmayx,  
two Shinigamis sent to me  
Four ribbons someone herd,  
Three French pens,  
Two red gloves  
and a zanpakutou ornament to hang on the top of a tree.

* * *

.

**A/N**: Merry Chrintmayx to everybody! THis one is the lasch chapter, sorry I was originally planning to extended til they returned to Soul Society, but due timing (stupid work) I couldn't go pass the 4th year. Although she founding out seems like a feeting ending.

Anyway hope you all enjoy your day today and tomorrow have a great Christmas, hope Santa brings you lots of gifs and please don't be all nice, naughty is always allow in small dosis

LOVEEEE

Kate


End file.
